


A soul to many

by Cold_Cuppa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction, midevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Cuppa/pseuds/Cold_Cuppa
Summary: (rushed and not finished)





	A soul to many

**Author's Note:**

> (rushed and not finished)

Time after the collapsing of the sun. The blackening started to descended from it's slumber, where shadows gathered from the twilight, forming the night. Fog began to thicken from the bitterness of the night, resting on the land's earth and air, making the paths hazy and the fields a misleading ocean of cloud that rises. Within this silvery illusion, was a single light, by the aged cobble path, flickering with the flame that made it's heart, trying to break through this trickster of the night, illumining an aura of vision for those who are lost through it's game, voyaging as far as it can, yet is no further than the length of a sword away. 

Under this aura, rested a boy. Shivering from the frost of the night and confused by unease, as the nightmares from his mind, lurked in this cruel maze of haze, with the horrors that already exist in this fog, just waiting for the foolish to fall. The boy struggled to rest on the rough terrain. Resting with no blanket for comfort, or warmth, just a scare amount of fabric and la hide that made his clothing. With the night getting deeper into it's rule and the flame dyeing from the wearing of it's fuel, the night began shifting the surface of the Earth, searching, for prey...


End file.
